


5+1 Times Peter and Bucky (literally) Sleep Together

by BastardPrince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, genetically modified organisms, humans are organisms right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I've really been loving this pairing recently, so these are going to be short, guilty-pleasure style drabbles. As if I ever write anything else.ngl, the last chapter is my favourite.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly Endgame-compliant, but I'm making no promises about post-Endgame content (Far From Home, Disney+ shows, etc.)

Ever since the events of Endgame, Avengers Tower has become desolate. It’s to be expected, really. Tony and Steve and Nat are gone, their rooms are still as they left them, a subconscious hope that their occupants will return. 

The only full-time residents of the tower are Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, Peter, and Bucky. They come and go as they please, but the tower is their home base. 

Scott and Clint left to live with their families. They haven’t officially retired, but there’s an unspoken agreement not to call them unless the world is ending, and maybe not even then.

Of course, there are also the sporadic visitors to the tower. Thor spends most of his time off-world with the Guardians, but he returns for a week or so every couple months. Dr. Strange, various Wakandans, and Carol all drop in from time to time. 

But mostly the tower is quiet. 

Its inhabitants are all in various stages of grief and recovery from physical injuries. They keep to themselves. 

That being said, it takes a while for Bucky to realize how poorly Peter is coping. The kid looks like shit. His eyes are bloodshot and weighed down by dark circles. He’s lost weight, his physique has changed from lean but muscular to gaunt. 

It’s after he watches Peter trip over a kitchen chair, lose control of the bowl of cereal he had been carrying, and land on his ass beside a small lake of milk that Bucky decides to say something. 

“Kid, are you okay?”

Peter looks at him blankly.

Bucky reconsiders his question.

“I mean, obviously no one is okay, but you seem especially not-okay.” 

Peter doesn’t answer. He looks at the overturned bowl beside him on the floor as if just realizing what happened. 

Without thinking it through, Bucky helps Peter to his feet and leads him into the living room. He gently pushes Peter onto the couch and settles himself into a nearby armchair.

Bucky looks at the young man sitting hunched on the couch. What happened to the bubbly teen that he met on the tarmac in Germany? The one who wouldn’t shut up, even in the middle of a fight?

After a few more moments in silence, Bucky clears his throat.

“Do you mind if I talk a little? You don’t have to say anything, but I think you might feel better if you do.”

Peter doesn’t answer.

“It doesn’t have to be right now, either,” Bucky continues. “Any time you need to talk, I’m here.”

Bucky notices that Peter is looking at him now and appears to be listening. It’s a start.

“Without Steve, I’m not really sure what to do with myself. I always expected that he would be here, too,” Bucky stops and clears his throat again. “I’m so angry at him. I don’t know how to forgive him, I’m so angry. But even now, even though I hate him for leaving me, I still miss him more than anything in the world.”

And that’s the truth. Bucky’s not sure he’ll ever forgive Steve. Not when he promised. _I’m with you till the end of the line._

“Does your arm hurt?” Peter asks it so quietly that Bucky almost misses it.

Now it’s Bucky’s turn to look at Peter blankly.

“You’re holding your shoulder,” Peter explains. “Does it hurt?”

Peter’s right. Bucky’s flesh hand is gripping his other shoulder, tracing over the thick seam of scar tissue that joins his metal arm to his body. The sleeveless shirt he’s wearing reveals some of the web-like scars that extend down his chest and back. 

Bucky shakes his head. 

“I can’t really feel anything in the arm. It has pressure sensors but that’s about it. And this new arm from Shuri is pretty awesome. It’s lightweight. The old arm was so heavy. I got awful back and neck pain. Sometimes it felt like it was gonna tear itself off all over again.”

Peter looks like he’s about to apologize for asking, so Bucky changes the subject.

“It’s not all terrible though. Being genetically enhanced has its perks. I’m practically a walking heater, and my metabolism is crazy fast.”

“I have the metabolism thing too,” Peter says, finally seeming a little more alive. “And I could sleep for 12 hours every night, no problem.”

The reason why Peter looks like shit clicks into place.

The kid’s not in school anymore and almost everyone has been taking an indefinite pause from being a superhero, so there should be nothing stopping him from sleeping all day if he wants to. 

“Do you sleep that much now?” Bucky asks.

The anguished look Peter gives him confirms his suspicions.

“I can’t,” Peter starts, his voice thick with emotion. “Ever since Mr. Stark di– ever since then. I get nightmares.”

Peter sniffs and wipes his eyes briskly.

“It’s just, he was so much more than a mentor. He meant the world to me. And now he’s gone. And there’s nothing I can do. So, I can’t sleep because I wake up screaming and nauseous and alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says to the inconsolable boy in front of him. “I’m so sorry, Peter.”

Peter sniffs again and nods. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Even though they’re almost a century apart, they find themselves in remarkably similar situations. 

Suddenly, Bucky wants nothing more than to see Peter happy again. For him to sleep and eat and laugh like the teenager he used to be.

“So,” Bucky begins, “Do you think you could stick to a non-stick pan?”

Peter looks at him incredulously. 

“How can you even ask that?”

Bucky’s curses internally and is about to apologize, but Peter keep talking.

“Of course I can! The whole point of my webbing is to be adhesive! And, I mean, the tensile strength is important too, but that’s a different question.”

Peter isn’t laughing, but he isn’t crying either, so Bucky deems it a success. 

* * *

When Peter wakes up two and a half hours later, Bucky is still sitting across from him, tapping the screen of his StarkPhone. 

Peter blinks, surprised. When did he fall asleep?

He vaguely remembers Bucky asking him about his webbing and other enhanced abilities, so Peter must have fallen asleep during or just after that conversation. 

Either way, Peter feels better so he’s not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past relationships (Steve/Bucky and Peter/Tony) can be read platonically or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Bucky is chilling on the couch in the living room again. He’s turning the page of his book when a spider lands in his lap.

By which, of course, he means Peter has flopped down beside him and leaned over, so his head is on Bucky’s left thigh. Bucky obliges him and relocates his book to the arm of the couch. 

Peter groans. 

Bucky raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Peter begins.

“Is that why there’s smoke coming out of your ears?”

Peter snorts. “Shut up.”

Peter’s reaction is testament to the easy relationship they’ve formed in the past few weeks. Having a friend to confide in who understands your situation has done them both good. Peter still isn’t eating or sleeping enough, but it’s a little better than before. 

“Anyways,” Peter continues, “I was thinking that the last time I had a really good sleep was when I fell asleep on the couch while we were talking. So maybe, I mean, would it be okay if we made some kind of arrangement? If it’s not weird for you, I mean –”

Bucky cuts him off.

“How does this deal work for you? Anytime you want to sleep but you’re worried about nightmares, you come find me. Okay? Anytime. I mean it.”

Peter blushes and nods quickly. “Deal.”

They sit there for a few seconds. Bucky turns back to his book.

“Um, would it be okay if we started now?”

Bucky hums in acceptance. He grabs his hoodie that’s draped over the back of the couch and passes it to Peter, who snuggles into it immediately. 

* * *

This time it’s Bucky who wakes up surprised. His head is tilted back against the back of the couch, his own snoring woke him up. 

The light is fading outside so it must have been a few hours since Peter first showed up. Speaking of, where is Peter? Bucky marks his page in his book and is about to gets up to go find him. He can hear clattering in the kitchen, so he heads that way, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he goes. 

Peter is standing at the counter with his back to Bucky, enveloped in the hoodie that Bucky gave him to sleep. 

Bucky walks over and stands close behind Peter, wrapping his arms around his slim waist and tucking his hands into the hoodie pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sandwiches. Want one?”

Bucky nods against Peter’s shoulder. This arrangement might work out well for them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Some days Bucky isn’t okay. Not because of Steve, or the Snap, or anything in the past few years. It’s older history that comes back to haunt him. 

The war.

Hydra.

The years he spent as the Asset. 

Bucky gets snared in his memories like they’re made of barbed wire.

On days like these, he’ll lay in bed in the dark for hours. Not asleep, but not really awake either. 

Eventually, Peter will creep in with his laptop and set himself up beside Bucky, not touching him or talking, just offering companionship. 

They both know that Peter can’t fix Bucky. But when Bucky wakes up the next morning he feels better.


	4. Chapter 4

Unlike Bucky, Peter is not a walking heater. They have distinctly different blanket requirements when they’re sleeping. Peter uses the duvet to wrap himself into a burrito, only a tuft of wavy brown hair sticking out of the top. On the other hand, Bucky is comfortable in just his boxers, holding onto his bundle of blanket and boy. 

“Hey Buck,” Peter's voice is slightly muffled by all the layers of duvet. “Can you get me my phone?”

Bucky groans. 

“Please? I’m in the perfect position and I don’t want to move.”

Bucky rolls over and grabs Peter’s phone off the nightstand. A hand snakes out of the burrito to take it before retreating back inside.

“Thanks.”

“Why do I allow this?” Bucky asks, returning to his original position. “I’m a terrifying assassin, you know.”

“I didn’t force you to fall in love with me,” Peter says, and Bucky can hear him grinning.

Bucky closes his eyes and holds Peter tighter.

“I didn’t fall for you, you fucking tripped me.”


	5. Chapter 5

When they’ve been drinking the night before, Peter will often wake up with Bucky sprawled on top of him. He actually enjoys it, the weight pressing him into the mattress is comforting.

But this morning he has to pee. 

He pokes the dead weight on top of him. 

“Buck?”

Bucky shifts a little, his metal arm clicking and whirring softly as it calibrates. 

“Buck, are you awake?”

“Take a guess,” Bucky mumbles without opening his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Take another guess." 

“Okay, well, it’s just that I have to piss, so if you could let me up that would be great.”

Bucky rolls off of Peter, faceplanting into the nearest pillow. 

Peter jumps up and heads to the washroom. He figures he’ll start the coffee machine when he’s done and then get right back into bed with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Peter is strong enough to launch Bucky across the room, but I think it's safe to assume that he wouldn't want to do that unless absolutely necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter is sitting across from Bucky at the kitchen table, watching him type laboriously on his StarkPhone. His vibranium arm works on the touch screen but it’s less precise than his flesh hand, so Bucky just uses one hand. Shuri promised to look into it and upgrade the arm but Bucky’s in no hurry.

“You know you can use the one-handed keyboard, right?”

Before Bucky can even answer, Peter is up out of his seat and leaning over Bucky’s shoulders, reaching around him to navigate through the settings. Bucky watches Peter flip through screens at breakneck speeds. In a moment, he shows Bucky his new keyboard, almost identical to the old one, but pushed slightly to one side.

“Voila,” Peter declares. “Cripple-friendly.”

Bucky turns towards him, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Oh, you’re asking for it now, you little shit. I’m a cripple, am I?”

Peter cackles and scampers away, Bucky hot on his heels.

He corners Peter in the living room by the couch and hauls him over his shoulder, holding him upside-down, Peter laughing uncontrollably. 

“Okay, okay,” Peter gasps, “You’re not a cripple! Put me down!”

Just then, Bruce and Thor walk in, deep in conversation. They both look up, surprised. Not because Peter is upside-down, which is a pretty common occurrence, but there isn’t usually a super soldier involved. 

Thor guffaws heartily. 

“You two remind me of myself and my mischievous brother! We would often come to blows over the smallest disputes.”

Peter is still laughing and upside-down, clinging to Bucky’s waist as he’s carried out of the living room.

“Bye Bruce, bye Thor!” Peter shouts as they leave.

Bucky carries Peter to his room and dumps him on the bed. He climbs on top a squirming Peter, pinning him down and tickling his sides.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Peter is breathless with laughter. “Thor’s right, you’re like my big brother!”

Bucky pauses and raises an eyebrow.

“Oh really? I’m like your big brother?”

He leans down to kiss Peter, who responds enthusiastically, eagerly licking into Bucky’s mouth. When Bucky pulls back, he’s breathing heavily, his eyes dark with lust. Peter is also breathless, and he pulls Bucky back down to kiss him again. 

Bucky kisses Peter’s jaw, gently nipping his neck, holding himself up with his metal arm as he uses his other hand to unzip Peter’s fly. He works his hand under Peter’s waistband and Peter cants his hips up against Bucky’s. 

Drawing back to look at Peter’s face, Bucky grins wickedly.

“You’d let your brother touch you like this?”

“Please,” Peter pants, “Yes Buck, please.”

Bucky kisses his boy again.

“Don’t worry, doll, I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

Afterwards, Bucky pulls Peter close. The sated boy wraps around him like an octopus, his skin flushed and warm. Peter blinks sleepily. It took three orgasms to wear him out this time, but Bucky suspects Peter could go for longer with some more practice. 

Bucky thinks of his phone, long since abandoned on the kitchen table. Oh well. He’ll get it later. For now, he’s happy to stay here with his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so maybe they don't actually sleep in this one. Sue me.


End file.
